the wonderful world of OMG RANDOM!
by miss-edward-elric
Summary: this is a fanfic that starts out Yu-Gi-Oh, but many other people will be added... i'm having fun writing this and if you wish to be included in the randomness, just ask in revew. you will be included upon request. READ AND REVEW OR YOU WILL BE ELIMINATED
1. intro by Yami

Once upon a Time, there was an authoress, an authoress named Chi, who has dark hair (black…

Once upon a Time, there was an authoress, an authoress named Chi, who has dark hair (black…?) that has purple in the bangs, she was 5'1 AND ¾, she was Sick and she was Twisted… and she liked to make her victims suffer during her fan fics.

She enjoyed making her victims suffer the most random things… such as being hit in the ribs with a banana and then dying of internal hemorrhaging… May Mustang rest in peace. Anyway, she also enjoyed making her victims suffer through games of Truth or Dare… or in poor Elliot Grant from Mew Mew's case, being beaten with a frozen leg of lamb.

Yes, she was twisted.

And she is now walking into the room so I'm going to disappear now…

Don't worry though, you'll surely see me again…

If I don't die first…

Good Bye dear readers…

- Yami Yugi.


	2. intro by Chi

Hello all and welcome to my best fic ever

Hello all and welcome to my best fic ever!

Now, before we get started, for those of you who have read my other stories, yes, they are dark, and yes, they are depressing… well, for some anyway… but this fic is not like that…

At least… not exactly like that…

This fic, the wonderful world of "OMG RANDOM!" is all about our favorite characters and our least favorite characters from various anime and manga series.

It starts out here, in Domino City, at a little place we like to call Kaiba Corp.

Mister Seto Kaiba does not currently know of our use of his super special awesome conference room turned Game Show place…

I suspect that when he finds out, he will need ALLOT of Advil and happy gas…

Anyway, since I'm the authoress here, he CANNOT SUE ME!

BWAAAHAHAHAHA!

Ahem, anyway –straightens her hair- on with the story.

Oh and by the way, I don't own any one in this fic, however, I DO own the conference room turned Game Show, the happy gas, the Advil, the pointless Plot line of this story and all the randomness in between. I also won the merciless torture that will be placed upon our poor characters.

Enjoy!

Also, an important note.

IF ANYONE WISHES TO BE MADE PART OF THIS EPIC TALE OF RANDOMNESS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO TELL ME SO IN REVIEW. I WILL GLADLY INCLUDE YOU IF YOU ASK.

REVIEW! They are like Anime, essential to life.


	3. And So it begins!

On one stormy night in domino city, okay, well, at 3:44 pm on Monday june 16th 2008, I, myself, Chi, the authoress, and anythi

On one stormy night in domino city, okay, well, at 3:44 pm on Monday june 16th 2008, I, myself, Chi, the authoress, and anything else I can call myself, turn the key to Seto Kaiba's super posh conference room at the Kaiba Corp building and, followed by Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Duke Devlin, Marik, good Marik, Bakura the psychotic killer, Bakura the sweet little innocent one, Pegasus who everone thought was dead, Mokuba Kaiba, Grandpa who is supposed to be dead according to little kuribo, Mai Valentin who's name suspiciously resmbles MY VALENTIN, Serenity who is in no way related to Joey because she's much smarter, Rex raptor, weevil Underwood, bandit keith, ishizu and for some odd reason, Dark Magician Girl, quietly tiptoe into said Super Posh meeting room.

Since I'm the only one who knows about the changes I made to this conference room, everyone is all surprised, well, everyone except ISHIZU, of course –grumbles, something sounding like "that damn necklace of hers…" and glares at her-, everyone except her, is all surprised like because seto's super posh conference room was turned into the epic game show stage. Yes, I, Chi, turned Seto Kaiba's super posh conference room into a Game show stage.

Anyway, on with the story.

"Welcome, one and all, to the NEW super posh conference room that belongs to Seto Kaiba! And yes, all of these high tech things and add-ons were tabbed to Seto Kaiba himself. Make sure you burn the receipt Mokuba."

"Yes Chi, I think that would be the best idea."

"Do you have the Advil and the You-know-what?" I ask giving him an evil Chi grin.

"Yes, it's under the table." He replies.

"Alright, NOW! Everyone, welcome to 'The Wonderful World Of "OMG RANDOM!" I say with a bow to counter their stunned silence.

"I knew you were going to do this but the face that you actually went All Out on it is just plain stupid of you Child." Says Ishizu shaking her head.

"Oh come on lady, its Chi you're talking to here. OF COURSE I'm going to go all out on this!" I reply as I take my place at the front of the stage.

"My name is Ishizu." She says.

"Yea, Yea, whatever. Now, everyone, please come and take your seats at the round table I have placed in the middle of the stage for we are about to begin the best game EVER!" I say pointing to a large round table that has enough room to fit probably all of the staff at Kaiba Corp at least twice.

"Super special awesome!" says yugi.

A/N: Super Special Awesome belongs to Little Kuribo from Youtube.!

"Yea Yugi, it is awesome." Says Joey.

"I wasn't talking to you Joey." Says Yugi annoyed, looking at me.

"Sorry… but he had to come." I reply.

"HN." Yugi walks away to his place at the table.

"Well Joey, it seems that I've started your story off on a bad note… sorry, I'll see if I can fix that for you." I apologize as he walks to his spot.

"Okay."

"Hey… I kinda feel like a knight at the round table…" says Duke Devlin as he drops a pair of dice.

"Yea, that was kinda the point there Genius." I say to him, swiping the dice.

"Hey! My best friends! Don't take them away from me!" he whines.

"Shut it Duke, or I'm gonna make you eat them."

"Nooo! That would be horrible! My poor, poor friends!"

"okay… that's not disturbing at all… how about we move on and get started?" I ask.

There are a bunch of "yea" "awesome" and "okay"s from around the table.

"Umm… Chi?" asks Mokuba.

"What do you DARE disturb me for MORTAL?!" I ask in a big voice.

Mokuba automatically drops to the floor and grovels at my feet.

"I'm sorry your highness! I'm so, so sorry! All I wanted to do was point out that Seto will be arriving within the next minute for a conference with some really important business people… and judging by the state of things… he won't be too happy."

"Yes Mokuba, that's why we have the You-Know-What under the table remember?" I ask.

"Yes."

"AND since I'm the authoress, he can do NOTHING to my ALL POWERFUL-NESS! BWAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" I say going into a fit of evil maniacal laughter.

"I suppose you're right your highness." He replies.

"Chi, he will be arriving in three, two, one and…"

"Right this way Gentlemen." Comes the voice of none other than Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp, as the door opens.

"On three." I whisper to Mokuba as he pulls out the You-Know-What from under the table.

"One… two…"

"Mokuba! WHAT THE HE—

"THREE!" I yell.

And in that one moment of randomness, Mokuba makes Seto breath in a random Gas, but that happens too fast for anyone but Mokuba and I to see.

"Ahahaha! Hello, Gentlemen! I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave… and come back later… because this is just too funny!" Laughs Seto.

"But this is the only time we can be here mister Kaiba… other than that you are going to have to go back on to out five year waiting list." Says the most important looking man.

"Oh… ahaha! FIVE! What a funny number!" laughs Seto as he skips happily over to the round table.

"I'll call you." I say as I slam the door in their faces and Seto bursts out laughing again.

"Oh my god… Kaiba… are you going crazy or something?" asks a worried looking psychotic killer by the name of Bakura.

"You're Bakura right?" he asks.

"The evil one." Replies said murderer.

"AHAHAHA! BAKURA! FUNNY NAME!" exclaims Kaiba rolling around on the floor laughing.

"Alright people, well be right back, we just have to give mister Kaiba here some time to regain composure." I wave.

"See you soon people! Don't go anywhere!" adds the good Marik.

"Yes, or well sick Zork on you." Adds evil Marik.

"REVIEW!" yells Joey.

"Yes, please review, and if you do, well do whatever you want us to do to anyone in this room, well also invite Any character from ANY anime or manga you like. We can also add you into this Tale of randomness if you like. MAKE SURE TO REVIEW WITH YOUR REQUESTS, DEMANDS, AND WISHES TO BE INCLUDED IN THIS STORY!"

I wave as I close the curtains, but not before my super special awesome security guards jump, tackle, dog pile Seto Kaiba.

REVIEW OR ZORK WILL FIND YOU!


End file.
